Heimat Eins/Legends
Die Heimat Eins war das Flaggschiff der Rebellen-Allianz und wurde vom Mon Calamari-Admiral Ackbar kommandiert. Es diente als Kommandoschiff der Flotte unter anderem in der Schlacht von Endor und später in der Schlacht von Coruscant. Beschreibung [[Bild:HomeOne.jpg|thumb|left|Die Heimat Eins.]] Die Heimat Eins war eines der Schiffe der Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer und hatte damit ihre charakteristische, hering-artige Form und Hülle. Da keines der Schiffe der Klasse gleich war, war auch ihr Design ein individuelles.Starships of the Galaxy (2007) Das Schiff war großteils grau, hatte jedoch auch vereinzelt blaue Striche. Entgegen der Liberty und ihres gleichnamigen Typs hatte das Schiff keinerlei Flügel. Der Vorderteil des Schiffes führte aus der wolkenartigen Gesamtform, mit vielen kleineren, zur Mitte hin spiegelsymetrischen Blasen, zu einem runden Ende. Das Ende und Heck sah der Front relativ ähnlich, wenn nicht zehn leistungsstarke Antriebe weitreichend die Form ändern würden. Dabei war das Schiff insgesamt eher schmal und lang, als breit und kurz. Das Schiff hatte einige aus der Hülle herausragenden, kleine Türme.Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Einer davon trug den Schildgenerator.Empire at War Obwohl die Generatoren schwächer waren als die der Sternzerstörer, hatten sie eine extrem hohe Regenerationsrate. Da die Steuerkonsolen auf der Brücke der Heimat Eins nicht auf menschliche Hände ausgelegt waren, bestand die Kommandocrew meist aus Mon Calamari. Ein Mensch hätte niemals an die Produktivität dieser Spezies herantreten können.Starships of the Galaxy (2007) Die vorherrschende Farbe der Innenausstattung war ein leuchtendes Weiß und damit ähnlich zur ''CR90''-Korvette.Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Generell war auch die Innenaustattung in jedem Schiff unterschiedlich, so auch bei der Heimat Eins. Jedoch lag die Crew bei 5.402 Personen, die Truppenkapazität bei 1.200 und die Beladungsobergrenze bei 20.000 metrischen Tonnen, und damit beim Standard für die Schiffsklasse.Starships of the Galaxy (2007) Die Heimat Eins war einem Sternzerstörer mehr als ebenbürtig. Durch eine Vielzahl redundanter Systeme war sie schwer kampf- und manövrierunfähig zu machen. Da sie als Flaggschiff und bewegliche Kampfbasis diente, wurde sie stets von einer schlagkräftigen Flotte eskortiert, konnte sich jedoch durch ihre schwere Bewaffnung sehr gut selbst verteidigen.Starships of the Galaxy (2007) Trotzdem wurde beim Bau auf mehrere Turbolaserbatterien verzichtet, um auf diese Weise mehr Platz für Raumjäger zu schaffen, wodurch 20 verschieden platzierte Hangarsysteme möglich wurden, die von jeweils zwei Eingängen beflogen werden konnten. Außer einigen Jäger-Staffeln war im Haupthangar auch die berühmte Sonderstaffel stationiert.Die Mission der Rebellen Geschichte Umbauphase Die vormals als Luxusschiffe berühmten und geschätzten Raumschiffe konnten durch die ambitionierte Unterstützung der Rebellen-Allianz durch die Mon Calamari zu mächtigen Kriegsschiffen umgerüstet werden. Das Meisterstück blieb jedoch die Heimat Eins. Nach seiner Befreiung aus der imperialen Gefangenschaft übernahm der ehemalige Wissenschaftler der Incom Corporation Ackbar das Kommando über den modifizierten MC80 Sternkreuzer und stieg auf Grund von militärischen Erfolgen und der Entwicklung der B-Flügler aus dem Shantipole-Projekt schnell zu einem hochrangigen Offizier der Rebellen-Allianz auf.X-Wing (Spiel) Nach der Schlacht von Hoth thumb|right|[[Ackbar auf der Brücke der Heimat Eins.]] Die Zerstörung der Echo-Basis in der Schlacht von Hoth machte die Heimat Eins vermutlich zu einer Art mobilen Basis, eine Rolle, die auch ihre Schwesterschiffe Defiance und Independence annahmen und als solche operierten. Die Allianz konnte nicht offen operieren und war immer noch daran gebunden, schnelle Einsätze und Überfälle zu fliegen,X-Wing Alliance sodass von der Heimat Eins strategische Attacken auf imperiale Einrichtungen oder Rettungseinsätze geplant und durchgeführt wurden.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Das Schiff sammelte sich um das Jahr 4 NSY ebenfalls über Sullust, um sich auf die Entscheidungsschlacht bei Endor vorzubereiten. Der Rebellenstoßtrupp angeführt von Han Solo startete bereits einige Zeit vorher an Bord der ''Lambda''-Klasse T-4a Fähre Tydirium. Als man über Endor schließlich in eine Falle des Galaktischen Imperiums tappte, war sie trotz ihrer Länge eines der Schiffe was vom einsatzbereiten Superlaser des Zweiten Todesstern verschont wurde. Die Sonderstaffel befand sich während der Schlacht auf dem Flaggschiff. Als der leitende Admiral Lando Calrissian den Befehl gab, sich in einen Nahkampf zu den Sternzerstörern zu begeben, konnte die Heimat Eins unter Fürhugn von Ackbar den Befehl an die Flotte weitergeben, dass Feuer der gesamten Flotte auf das Sternenschlachtschiff der ''Exekutor''-Klasse Exekutor zu koordinieren und zu bündeln. Nur kurze Zeit darauf wurden die beiden Schildgeneratoren zerstört und gar durch den abstürzenden Arvel Crynyd die in dem Moment vollkommen schildlose Brücke in einem selbstmörderischen Kommando durchdrungen. Dadurch wurden wichtige Navigationssysteme zerstört, wodurch das Flaggschiff der imperialen Todesschwadron mit dem Todesstern kollidierte und vernichtet wurde. Schließlich wurde der Todesstern doch noch zerstört, nachdem die Rebellen in der Bodenschlacht den Schild der Kampfstation deaktivieren konnten. Die weitere Rolle des Schiffs während der Schlacht ist unbekannt,Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman) jedoch ging sie ohne größeren Schaden aus der Schlacht heraus.Die Mission der Rebellen thumb|left|[[GR-75 Medium-Transporter entfernen sich von der Heimat Eins.]] Nach der gewonnenen Schlacht trug die Heimat Eins weiterhin die Sonderstaffel in ihrem Hangar. Schließlich wurde das Flaggschiff bei der Schlacht um Ersten Schlacht von Coruscant wie viele weitere Schiffe eingesetzt.Die Mission der Rebellen Auch bei der Schlacht von BilbringiDas letzte Kommando und der Zweiten Schlacht von Ciutric IV war die Heimat Eins involviert.Isards Rache Da das Schiff in einer sehr hohen Frequenz benutzt wurde, musste es häufig zu dieser Zeit über Coruscant instand gesetzt werden.Kommando Han Solo Da sich die Sternkreuzer der Mon Calamari als schlagkräftige Schiffe erwiesen hatten, wurden bald neuere Modelle gebaut und in Dienst gestellt, wodurch die Technik Heimat Eins schnell veraltet erschien. Mit den MC90 Sternkreuzern bekam auch Ackbar zur Zeit der Thrawn-Krise ein Nachfolgeschiff, die neue Defiance, benannt nach dem Schwesterschiff der Heimat Eins, das vom Todesstern in der Schlacht von Endor zerstört worden war.Das dunkle Imperium Doch nur kurze Zeit darauf wurde das Schiff bei der Jagd nach den Invids im Jahre 11 NSY benutzt, um einen Kampfverband von zwei ''Victory''-Klasse Sternzerstörern anzuführen. Schließlich geleitete sie diese Schiffe später zurück nach Coruscant.Der Kampf des Jedi Hinter den Kulissen Namensgebung: * In den deutschen Versionen von Filmen, Büchern und Videospielen herrscht kein eindeutiger Konsens über den korrekten Namen von Admiral Ackbars Flaggschiff: ** In Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter funkt Lando Calrissian Admiral Ackbar mit den Worten „''Rufe Basis Eins – hier Gold Eins''“ an. ** Im offiziellen Filmskript ist von der Headquarters Frigate die Rede. ** In den Spielen Empire at War sowie Rogue Squadron II und III wird der englische Name Home One verwendet. ** Die X-Wing-Romanreihe verwendet in den ersten vier Büchern den Namen Heimat Eins, in den späteren ebenfalls Home One. * Über die genauen technischen Daten des Schiffes herrscht genau wie bei den Supersternzerstörern eine rege Diskussion, deshalb sind die Angaben in diesem Artikel nur unter Vorbehalt. Länge: :* Durch Sklarieren des Schiffes aus Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter würde etwa die Größe von 2,5 Kilometern herauskommen. :* In zahlreichen Quellen des Expanded Universe wird die Schiffsklasse [[MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer|MC80 Heimat Eins-Sternkreuzer]] auf 1200 - 1500 Metern eingeschätzt. Jedoch sagt das Filmskript und der Roman des Films eindeutig, dass das Schiff das größte innerhalb der Rebellenflotte war. Damit wird die errechnete Länge von über 2,5 Kilometern nicht wiederlegt. :* Im Computerspiel Empire at War und der Expansion Empire at War - Forces of Corruption ist das Schiff etwa doppelt so groß wie ein ''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer. Zwar scheinen die Größenverhältnisse zwischen einem normalen [[MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer|MC80 Liberty-Sternkreuzer]] und den Victory- und Imperium-Sternzerstören zu passen, doch sind auch Schiffe wie die Sternenschlachtschiffe der ''Exekutor''-Klasse oder die ''Nebulon-B'' Fregatte weniger genau skaliert. Bewaffnung: :* Die erste Quelle die auf die Bewaffnung des Schiffs einging, gab der Heimat Eins nur 29 Turbolaserkanonen und 36 Ionenkanonen, was für ihre Rolle und mögliche Größe sehr wenig ist. :* Eine spätere Quelle hat dem Schiff und der gesamten Klasse einen Bewaffnung von 48 Turbolaserbatterien und 20 Ionenkanonen gegeben. :* Letztlich bleibt die offizielle Bewaffnung derer aus der letzten offiziellen Quelle, Starships of the Galaxy, und damit bei 36 Turbolaserkanonen und 36 schweren Ionenkanonen und sechs Traktorstrahlprojektoren. Quellen *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''X-Wing (Spiel)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Rogue Squadron II – Rogue Leader'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Die Mission der Rebellen'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Das dunkle Imperium'' *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Filmskript zu Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter]'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:MC80-Sternkreuzer Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Neuen Republik en:Home One nl:Home One pl:Home One